Wilson V-Series
The Wilson V-Series (formerly known as the Wilson Van) is a van platform built by Wilson Motors. It was introduced in April 1997, along with the Wilson P-Series. The V-Series was the official successor to the Wilson B-Series (an older version of the Wilson Van). The current models of the series are V900, V1000, V1500, V2500, V3500, V4500, V5500, V6500, and V7500. It was first updated in 2001, and later in 2004, 2008, 2012, and 2015. A sixth generation coming in December 2014. History Development (1992-1997) In June 1992, Wilson Motor Company announced plans to assign a new lineup of trucks and vans intended to replace the old Wilson W-Series trucks and Wilson B-Series vans. In March 1993, Wilson developed a prototype of the modern Wilson van, codenamed the "Wilson Van". It was intended to be a line of full-size vans in order to replace the old Wilson B-Series line of vans. First generation (1997-2001) The first generation Wilson V-Series was introduced on April 14, 1997, the same day as the Wilson P-Series. It began production at noon that day. The first one was a V1500 van. The extra models were V1000, V2000, V2500, and V3500. In February 1998, Wilson Motors expanded the V-Series lineup to a Wilson V4500 power model. 1997 The 1997 Wilson V-Series was introduced on April 14, 1997, along with the new V900, V1000, V1500, V2000, V2500, V3000, and V3500 models. The 1997 Wilson V1500 had easy hand-in cargo, slide open windows, built-in trailer hook, and AC system. 1998 The 1998 Wilson V-Series included . 1999 In 1999, the V-Series line was expanded to a Wilson V4500 model. 2000 In January 2000, Wilson created a V1500 model for the 2000 Wilson Truck Collection, and the first Wilson brand world-class van. The V-Series was redesigned in April 2001. Second generation (2001-2004) 2001 The second Wilson Van was introduced in the United States in May 2001. The highest power model van for this segment was the V5500, with a larger V6500 model introduced for generation 3 in 2004. The 2001 Wilson V-Series included a rear suspension system, Power lock all-wheel drive, sliding utility doors, and anti-lock brakes on every side. The 2001 Wilson V-Series got up to 23 MPG maximum on fuel economy. 2002 In 2002, Wilson Motors increased towing capacity on the Wilson V1500 van to 7,000 pounds. The second generation Wilson Van came in 8 different colors, (Red, Blue, White, Black, Gray, Brown, Green, and Gold). 2003 In 2003, Wilson added new features to the V-Series vans. The 2003 model V-Series sold a total of over 45,000 vans. In October 2003, Wilson announced official plans for the third generation Wilson Van. Production of the 2001-2004 V-Series ended on May 14, 2004 with the final one as a Wilson Van 1500 camper van. The third generation V-Series launched in the US the next day at 10:00 AM. Third generation (2004-2008) On May 15, 2004, Wilson Motors introduced the 2004 Wilson Van in the United States on May 15, 2004 at 10:00 AM. The first one was a V1500 work vehicle. On June 8, 2004, Wilson Motors began entering the commercial van market with the all-new Wilson V6500. Starting in 2004, the official name for the Wilson Van lineup was officially renamed the "V-Series". 2004 The 2004 V-Series included a stereo AM/FM radio with CD playback, dual compact airbags, self control anti-lock brakes, and fold in rear seats. 2005 In 2005, the V-Series used a fuel economy of up to 24 MPG city/27 MPG highway. The 2005 Wilson V-Series won the 2005 Van of the Year award by Van Magazine Monthly in the June 2005 issue. 2006 In March 2006, Wilson added a GPS stand or built-in GPS system optional to some 2006 Wilson V-Series trucks. Sales of the 2006 model increased by 24% up from 2003. In September 2006, the V-Series got a minor redesign in the front bumper. 2007 The fourth generation was announced in August 2007 and began production in October 2008 for the 2009 model year. 2008 The 2008 Wilson V-Series ended production in September 2008. Fourth generation (2008-2012) On October 2008, Wilson Motors introduced the fourth generation V-Series vans to the United States. The fourth generation V-Series began as a 2009 model year van. 2009 The new model included fully loaded cargo space from models 1500 up to 5500. Wilson added a 4 wheel drive to all 2009 V-Series vans. 2010 In 2010, the towing capacity was increased to 9,000 pounds in V2500, V3500, and V4500 models. 2010 model year sales were over 50,000 units throughout the generation. 2011 In August 2011, Wilson announced official plans to bring the V-Series to a fifth generation. The 2008-2012 Wilson Van line was discontinued on March 11, 2012. Production of the next design would begin in April 2012. Fifth generation (2012-present) In 2011, Wilson redesigned the V-Series for the 2012 model year. 2012 Coming Soon 2013 Coming Soon 2014 Coming Soon Sixth generation (coming 2015) On November 25, 2013, Wilson Motors proposed a sixth generation V-Series van for the 2015 model year. It was introduced at the Detroit Auto Show on May 17, 2014. 2015 On 2014, . 2016 In October 2015, Wilson introduced the 2016 model year of the Wilson V-Series. = 2017 Coming Soon Models Current # Wilson V900 (1997-2013, 2015-present) # Wilson V1000 (1997-present) # Wilson V1500 (1997-present) # Wilson V2000 (1997-present) # Wilson V2500 (1997-present) # Wilson V3500 (1997-present) # Wilson V4500 (1999-present) # Wilson V5500 (2001-present) # Wilson V6500 (2004-present) # Wilson V7500 (2012-present) # Former # Wilson V700 (2007-2011) # Wilson V800 (2004-2013) # Wilson V3000 (1997-2001) # Upcoming # Wilson V800 (2004-2013, Coming May 2016) # Wilson V8500 (Proposed, Coming March 2017) # Sales 1997: 126,000 total 1998: 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005: 2006: 2007: 2008: 2009: 2010: 2011: 2012: 2013: 2014: 2015: TBA See also * Wilson P-Series * Wilson P900 * Wilson P1000 * Wilson P1500 * Wilson P2000 * Wilson P2500 * Wilson P3500 * Wilson Tracer * Wilson Megavan * Wilson V900 * Wilson V1000 * Wilson V1500 * Wilson V2000 * Wilson V2500 * Wilson V3500 * Wilson M-Series * Wilson R-Series * References * Coming Soon * The End ©2016 Wilson Motors LLC.